The invention concerns a firing mechanism for fire arms, whereby such mechanism contains a hammer revolving between a "cocked" position and a "tumbled" position which makes contact with the striker, a tumbler which can retain the hammer in the cocked position, an actual trigger which controls the tumbler, means to make the hammer revolve from its cocked position towards the striker of the arm when the hammer is released by the tumbler, and a security device containing a breech bolt element which can be manually locked and which can lock the trigger and the hammer.
It is generally known to provide fire arms with a bolt, which can be manually locked, for the trigger or with an element connected thereto in order to prevent the involuntary release of the hammer when the arm is cocked. It is not excluded, however, in particular when the arm is handled in a ruthless manner, for example when it drops, that the hammer can hit the striker although the security device is locked, i.e. in its security position. It is indeed possible that, as a result of a shock, the tumbler revolves involuntarily or breaks, or that the part of the hammer working in conjunction with the tumbler breaks.